


Gone

by Honey_Bi



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Angst, I hate myself, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Bi/pseuds/Honey_Bi
Summary: Shinji wasn't sure about that, he knew that it was impossible, unrealistic and even stupid. But he hoped it was, somehow, the truth. Maybe they would see each other again, maybe he would be able to tell Kaworu he loved him.





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so uh, this is my first fic n English isn't my first language soooo this will probably not be the best...  
> Also, I would rlly appreciate comments n constructive criticism so yeah

Gone.

He was gone.

It took Shinji a few moments to realize that Kaworu would never come back. He left. Forever. He was dead.

Shinji didn't know what to feel. He wasn't sure if he could even feel anything. It all happened so fast, it was hard to assimilate everything. So much happened in such a short period of time. He woke up one day and years had passed, Ayanami was gone, Asuka hated him and Misato... She wasn't the same, she had changed, she was cold now. And he then did what he feared the most, he ran away. He found out that his dad was a liar, his mom was a monster, and Rei, she wasn't human. 

He also met Kaworu, who showed him kindness and offered him unconditional love. Shinji fell for him. But now, it didn't matter, because he was dead.

Shinji was left alone, in the dark, surrounded by the awful smell of the LCL. He couldn't think straight, there were so many things going trough his mind.

He then remembered the way Kaworu looked at him, his smile, the way he died... And what he had said.

"We will meet again"

Shinji wasn't sure about that, he knew that it was impossible, unrealistic and even stupid. But he hoped it was, somehow, the truth. Maybe they would see each other again, maybe he would be able to tell Kaworu he loved him.

But for now, he knew that wasn't possible. Because of his own stupid mistakes he let Kaworu die. He was gone.


End file.
